


I fell for you (literally)

by shlobus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/F, I have to wake up in 3 hours but this au was worth it LMAO, Zy held me at gunpoint to make this, anyways enjoy, bellow diamond - Freeform, domestic wives, domestic! Blue and Yellow, everyone say thank you zy, grumpy! yellow, i finished this at 2:40, i had fun writing this owo, i wrote this at 1 am, it's because I wrote this at 2 am, lesbusiness ladies!, so if there's anything wrong, soft! yellow, zy made this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlobus/pseuds/shlobus
Summary: Human AU where business ladies! Blue and Yellow go IKEA shopping for their shared apartment. However, Yellow ends up losing her way and has a little adventure of her own.





	I fell for you (literally)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zygella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/gifts).



> This prompt was given to me by Zygella.... so everyone say thank you! Anyways, I'm really tired and finished this around 3 am. It was fun writing though. Enjoy the lesbusiness ladies acting domestic and uwu.
> 
> side note: If you want to understand how they became gfs/ understand their characters better, I'd read my other story "sleeping w the enemy" first.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t get our assistants to do this for us; isn’t that why we hired them?” Yellow huffed out as she parked the car.

 

Blue let out a soft giggle and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Any annoyance that was present on Yellow’s face faded into bliss as her heart swelled at the small action that her girlfriend graced her with.

 

“Oh Yellow, what’s the fun in that? Plus, we haven’t had a day to ourselves in a long time; I really wanted to do this with you.” Blue took hold of Yellow’s hand and squeezed it a little.

 

Yellow smiled at her girlfriend. “Oh, alright; _anything for you, Blue._ ” Blue let out a small squeal and clapped her hands in satisfaction. “Great! Let’s go!”

 

Blue and Yellow exited the car and walked in together, hand in hand.

 

“There’s _food_ here?” Yellow gaped as she stared along the food court where they served a multitude of things.

 

“I know! Isn’t that amazing? Maybe we can stop here after we finish picking out things for the apartment.”

 

To say Yellow was amazed would be an understatement. She had _no idea_ furniture shopping could be this fun. “I have yet to see a store that makes decor shopping _this_ amusing,” Yellow said aloud to no one in particular as Blue was looking at wooden drawers.

 

Yellow was looking around as something caught her eye. “Interesting….” Yellow stalked over to the chair.

 

_Strandmon Wingchair - $249.00_

 

Yellow let her hands lightly glide over the material. “Comfortable” she muttered to herself. Yellow looked around to see if anyone was looking before she slowly sat on the chair. Yellow readjusted her position on the chair and sat up straight. She felt _powerful._

 

_Blue is gonna love this!_ Yellow grinned to herself and got up from the chair. “Hey Blue,” Yellow called out, her back turned from where Blue was. “I just found this ch-” Yellow turned around all the way and froze when she saw Blue wasn’t in the same spot she left her in minutes ago.

 

“Blue?” Yellow walked back over to the section with the drawers and couldn’t seem to find her lover. “She says she wants to spend time with me, yet she disappears!” Yellow threw a small tantrum as she flipped her phone out, trying to reach Blue. _No Signal._

 

Yellow groaned as she held her face in her hands. _You have got to be kidding me_ . Yellow took one last glance at the chair. _I’ll come back for it later._ Yellow turned and set out on her quest to find her girlfriend.

 

“Blueeeee…” Yellow would sing song out occasionally once she reached other sections of the store. Yellow started wandering to different _floors_ of the store, wondering _where on earth_ her girlfriend disappeared to. She eventually ended up on the bottom most floor, where all the plants were kept. IKEA suddenly wasn’t that fun anymore to Yellow.

 

_This place is a damn maze_

 

Yellow started to despise the existence of this store. _Why are there so many floors? This is all unnecessary. Why did Blue think this was a good activity for bonding? There are so many alternatives for bonding._

 

Yellow wasn’t paying attention and ended up tripping on one of the plants, landing in a narrow aisle. “Where the hell did that come from?” Yellow groaned as she rubbed her head and sat up. Yellow looked down to her knees, only to find a scrape against her skin.

 

“Great….” Yellow hissed as she poked her leg. Yellow looked around and felt herself getting uncomfortable at the amount of space around her.

 

_Get out of there._

 

Yellow started to sweat as she struggled to get her feet and started to limp out of the aisle. Yellow felt as if this store was conspiring against her. “This store… is obviously homophobic!” Yellow found herself saying aloud to no one.

 

_Goddamnit Blue… where the hell did you go?_

 

Yellow internally screamed as she realized she would have to take an _elevator_ back up to floor level. Yellow visibly cringed as she recalled what had happened _the last time_.

 

_I got a girlfriend after my last encounter with an elevator, so can it really be that bad?_ Yellow convinced herself to get onto the elevator anyways; there was no other way up, after all.

 

Once Yellow made it up to the floor level, she started to limp to the nearest sofa in order to rest her injured leg. Once Yellow plopped down onto the sofa, she secretly vowed to herself that she would _never_ come back here again. Yellow leaned back and closed her eyes, feeling tired from the exhaustion of trying to find her lover.

 

“Oh Yellow! There you are!” Blue exclaimed, making her way over to the sofa where Yellow sat.

 

Yellow’s eyes snapped open as she saw Blue make her way over with two small ice cream cones in her hand. “Did you know that these are only a dollar?” Blue said as her eyes drifted down to Yellows leg.

 

“Oh my God, Yellow! What on earth happened to your knee?” Blue hastily put the ice cream down and caressed the injury.

 

Yellow ignored Blue’s concern. “The real question is where _on earth_ have you been, Blue? I have been looking for you ever since you left me back in the drawer section!” Yellow frustratedly gritted out. Blue lightly blew against the injury and started to slowly massage it. Yellow let out a hiss.

 

“Yellow, I heard your stomach grumbling the whole time we were looking at furniture; I figured you could take care of yourself for a few minutes while I got us some food; but I can obviously see _that’s not the case at all,_ ” Blue observed the small scrape against her knee.

 

“Oh Yellow, you really can’t do anything unless I’m around, can you?” Blue playfully teased.

 

Yellow narrowed her stare and let out a scoff. “Excuse me? I run my _own company,_ which happens to be very successful, by the way, so thank you very much!”

 

“So do I, but I can still take care of myself” Blue egged on in a playful tone.

 

Yellow let a small pout form on her face and Blue let out a small coo. “ _My baby,”_ Blue grabbed Yellows face and gave a big wet kiss on her cheek. Yellow felt herself blush at the pet name. _Perhaps she liked it a little too much._

 

Blue looked back down to Yellow’s knees and cringed at the sight. “Let’s eat this before it melts, then I’ll carry you to the car”.

 

“Good, because I’m _famished_ ”

 

Yellow and Blue sat on the sofa, shoulders touching as they slowly ate their cones. “Blue,” Yellow started. “Before we leave, there’s this chair I was looking at while you were away. I want to buy it for our apartment.”

 

“I’m glad you found something! See? This trip wasn’t so useless after all.”

 

After the cones were finished, Blue assisted Yellow over to the area where Yellow claimed the chair would be. _After all this, her torture will be over._ “It should be right around this corner!” Yellow happily exclaimed, _ready_ to leave this cursed store. However, when Yellow rounded the corner, the only thing Yellow saw was an empty space to where the chair previously was.

 

“Wha-” Yellow said aloud. Blue rubbed her temples.

 

“Maybe you hit your head harder than you thought, Yellow.”

 

_No way._

 

Yellow called for the nearest associate that was working on the floor. “Excuse me, what happened to the Yellow chair that was here previously?”

 

“Someone purchased it not too long ago! I’m sorry about that” the worker gave a sympathetic smile.

 

Again, Yellow was absolutely _convinced_ that IKEA was conspiring against her. “This was the only thing I liked.” She mumbled to Blue. “I went through all this,” Yellow gestured to her body; “only to not get the chair I wanted? I’m _never_ coming back here again!” Yellow declared.

 

Blue let out a snort as she took Yellow’s hand into her own. “You’re being overdramatic; we can order it online, silly.” Blue gave her a lopsided smile as she gave Yellow a loving look.

 

“I don’t care, I- _Wah! Put me down, Blue!_ I have issues to address with the manager of this store! _”_ Yellow whined as Blue picked up Yellow.

 

“You’ve had quite a day, let’s go home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
